Especial
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: 24/10 aniversario de la OTP


_~Este fic se adhiere a la consigna de #SAOF_aniversario, aunque no participa del evento. La única finalidad es celebrar la fecha importante de la OTP._

_~Temas usados: *Perdí el anillo y no sé que hacer / *El regalo perfecto._

•

•

**| Especial |**

•

•

_Ni siquiera sé como ocurrió, ni cuándo…_

Contemplo mi mano desnuda y quiero morir. ¿Dónde habré dejado la alianza? Si Kazuto-kun se entera de esto, seguramente se desilusionaría de mí. Normalmente es él quien suele hacer una tontería de estas… Pero ahora... Dios, siento tanta vergüenza y decepción.

La alianza que él me obsequió cuando aun estábamos en secundaria. En ese entonces, el fiasco de Ordinal Scale fue un especie de espectro que amenazó con ponerle un tope a nuestra relación. Pero Kazuto-kun tomando el papel de héroe anónimo, titulo del que siempre ha renegado, salvó el día, coronando su acción heroica con la entrega de aquel anillo bajo una lluvia de estrellas, y la silenciosa promesa de que sería suya, así como él era mío. Era mi mayor tesoro, el recuerdo de que siempre, pese a todo, pese a todos los mundos virtuales que puedan erigirse entre nosotros, siempre habríamos de encontrarnos y amarnos. Porque nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Y sin embargo… ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar en qué momento ese anillo decidió abandonar mi dedo anular. O bajo qué circunstancias ocurrió aquello… cuando no suelo quitármelo en ningún momento para evitar justamente que se perdiera.

Y si no fuera por el depediente que me ayudó a cargar los víveres y se puso a tontear sobre mi estado civil, soltándome algunos piropos ridículos, nunca me hubiera enterado. Como si fuera una acción realizada hasta el cansancio, exhibí mi mano izquierda para que fuera evidente la señal de que ya tenía dueño, y entonces lo descubrí: mi dedo desnudo, sin su usual armadura dorada. El galán creyó que estaba alimentando sus esperanzas, así que opté por ser más severa y literalmente mostrarle una faceta de mi personalidad de reina de hielo. Lo envié de vuelta a la tienda con el rabo entre las piernas.

Aventé las compras, apenas llegué al departamento que compartía con Kazuto desde hacía un par de años. Corrí hacia nuestra habitación y aunque la cama estaba en orden, de un arranque de desesperación quité las sabanas, mantas y almohadas mandando todo al suelo, buscando mi preciado tesoro. Nada.

Fui hacia el baño, convencida de que seguro me había levantado dormida y cuando me metí a la ducha me lo quité para no arruinarlo. A veces lo hacía, pero luego volvía a ponérmelo apenas salía. Pero en las orillas del lavabo no había nada circular ni dorado.

Me dirigía a la cocina, esquivando las bolsas que en mi loca carrera había soltado, desparramando los artículos en el suelo. Revisé los cajones, la mesada… Y nada. Hasta metí las manos en la basura con idéntico resultado.

Pero no me rendí, busqué con la velocidad de un ciclón por nuestra sala; revisé cajones, la biblioteca de Kazuto, los bolsillos de las chaquetas de calle ahí colgadas tras la puerta principal, y luego en los abrigos que guardábamos en el closet. Revisé armarios, cajoneras y todo lugar que pudiera resultar ridículo e interesante para perder o encontrar algo. Y no hallé nada. Nada. _Nada._

Estaba empezando a sentirme frustrada y un absurdo deseo de tirarme al suelo y llorar se apoderó de mí… ¿Como pude ser tan descuidada? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Kazuto-kun apenas volviera esta noche de trabajar?

Me dejé caer de rodillas, tratando inútilmente de que el alud de lágrimas no se soltara por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan tonta. Y cuando mis ojos se elevaron al calendario que quedaba justo a mi nivel de visión, el llanto fue imposible de contener, fluía como catarata por mi piel. Hoy era 24 de octubre… la fecha de aniversario de Kazuto y yo. Había ido a hacer compras porque quería prepararle una cena especial… Pedí la tarde libre porque ansiaba ambientar nuestro departamento y crear algo íntimo y agradable para él… Pero ahora el lugar lucía patas para arriba. En mi afán por encontrar el anillo perdido, el departamento se había convertido en un caos.

Alcé mis rodillas y sepulté mi rostro en ellas ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Con qué cara iba a enfrentarlo?

•

•

•

•

El sonido de las llaves tintineando me alertó del momento temido. Me acomodé en el sillón esperando que Kazuto entrara. Ignoré el escozor en mis ojos, debía tener las pupilas enrojecidas de tanto llorar. Suspiré audiblemente dándome fuerzas y ensayé una sonrisa amistosa.

Ahí estaba, mi razón de vivir, mi héroe y mi rey en este mundo y en todos los que vinieran.

Su rostro se encendió al descubrirme en la sala. Sus ojos me escanearon de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa tierna que sabe a sol.

—Vaya subcomandante, que grata sorpresa es verla esperando por mí —soltó su portafolios a un costado y se acercó a grandes pasos hacia donde yo estaba.

Se veía tan guapo con su traje negro, los que odiaba, cortado a medida; y la camisa blanca, junto a la corbata gris que hacía juego con sus ojos. Al ser uno de los accionistas fundadores junto a Kikuoka, y Koichirou, mi hermano, de aquel nuevo emporio tecnológico, era su deber, muy a su pesar, vestir elegantemente todo el tiempo.

Yo adoraba verlo así. Se veía tan irresistible y… tal vez me hacía fantasear un poco con el día de mi boda, y la ilusión de que se vistiera así para esperarme en el altar.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que adoro ese vestido en ti, verdad? —anudó un dedo a la cinta roja que enlazaba mi cintura. Se refería a aquella prenda negra, con mucho vuelo que él mismo me obsequiara en uno de mis cumpleaños. Era mi vestido favorito, y la prenda comodín a la que siempre recurría cuando había alguna ocasión especial y debía salir con él.

Sin darme tiempo a hablar me besó suavemente. Agradecí haber rehusado el lápiz labial, optando por un bálsamo sabor a cereza. Me sostuvo de la barbilla al alejarse, y entonces supe que mi expresión destrozada era demasiado obvia.

—¿Qué pasa Asuna?—volteó hacia la sala, la cual seguía a oscuras, me miró arqueando una ceja —¿No íbamos a festejar?

—Kazuto-kun… —empecé, y maldita sea, mi voz se quebró antes de lo que hubiera esperado.

—¿Qué pasa? —eso lo alertó, recorrió con su dedo mi mejilla —Has estado llorando…

—¡Lo siento mucho! —ni siquiera supe como empezar a disculparme, rechacé su contacto hasta que hundí la frente en su hombro.

—¿No quieres cenar aquí? Está bien, subcomandante, busquemos mesa en el mejor restaurante de Tokio.

—No es eso, yo… —me mordí el labio con decisión antes de impulsarme y enfrentar su mirada de acero. Él había crecido por completo, convirtiéndose en un hombre atractivo, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los de ese niño de dieciséis años que alguna vez conocí en un extraño castillo de hierro. Ahora esas pupilas me contemplaron con inquietud, y yo no pude seguir callando —Perdí nuestro anillo, Kazuto-kun… la alianza que me obsequiaste… no sé dónde ni cuándo… seguramente ocurrió tras un descuido mío y… —mis ojos escocieron otra vez —No quería festejar de esta forma nuestro aniversario, quería preparar tu platillo favorito, pero… me he gastado todo el día dando vuelta el departamento buscando la sortija y… ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy tan decepcionada de mí en este momento…!

—Asuna… —él me soltó y se incorporó. Se llevó una mano tras la nuca y desvió la mirada —Lo siento…

Aquello me sacó de balance —¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Kazuto no respondió de inmediato. Pero yo conocía aquello, cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado actuaba de esa forma. Se quedaba en silencio, haciendo una pausa exagerada como si su cerebro necesitara trabajar tiempo extra para ordenar sus ideas. Noté una sombra de rubor pasando por el puente de su nariz.

—No perdiste la sortija, Asuna… yo… yo la tomé ayer de tu dedo…

—¿Qué…?

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y me la enseñó. ¡Allí estaba! Mi hermoso anillo tal y cual lo recordaba. Lo extraño fue que no hizo ademán de devolvérmela, me quedé con la mano extendida esperando un objeto que nunca llegó.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a dártela aun.

¿Aquello iba en serio? ¡Después de todo lo que había sufrido!

—Kazuto-kun sabes todo lo que he…

—Existe una buena razón… o la que yo creo era una buena razón para esto… —se apresuró a interrumpirme. El anillo seguía en su mano como una tortura de que podía verlo pero no tocarlo —Pensé mucho que obsequiarte este aniversario, Asuna —mis ojos lo buscaron teniendo toda mi atención —Tienes todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar y realmente ansiaba darte algo especial, por eso mi madre… es decir, Midori, me dio esta idea… la que espero con toda mi alma tú aceptes… —me tomó por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que se refería a su madre como _'alguien más'_

Dejó mi anillo sobre la pequeña mesita que se encontraba frente al sillón en el que todavía estaba sentada y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Y no sé si fue por el movimiento que debió hacer para realizar dicha acción, pero lo cierto fue que de pronto se encontraba casi de rodillas frente a mí. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—He pensado mucho como hacer de esto algo memorable, así como hace muchos años atrás aceptaste una proposición de matrimonio luego de cumplir una extraña misión… —me llevé las manos a la boca —Busqué algo único y especial para ti… pero todo me parecía demasiado simple y mediocre… Quería… quiero darte algo mío, algo que me represente así como ese anillo de allí —señaló con un gesto mi tesoro, y al mismo tiempo abrió su palma ante mí, descubriéndome otro anillo. Uno más delgado, de oro blanco y coronado con un diamante pequeño. Miré los ojos de Kazuto… estaban húmedos, pese a que sonreía nerviosamente —Luego de que… Midori me viera hacer el ridículo día tras día lamentándome porque no sabía que obsequiarte, me enseñó esta sortija —sus ojos anegados de pequeñas lágrimas me anclaron a él —Era el anillo que mi madre, mi verdadera madre Aoi usó el día de su boda… —rió y se secó con su mano libre las mejillas —No sabía que mamá tenía el anillo de… _mamá. _En verdad no tenía idea de que esto existía hasta que ella me lo entregó… Dijo que lo había guardado por veinticinco años hasta un momento como este... Entonces… ¿qué dices? —tomó la alianza entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y la sostuvo, mirándome —Un 24 de octubre te pedí matrimonio de una forma muy extraña y hoy…

—Sí. ¡Sí! —no lo dejé terminar. Ceñí mi mano en torno a la de él, y besé sus labios —Mi respuesta siempre será que sí, Kazuto-kun. No importan las veces que sean… Y es un honor hermoso llevar el anillo de tu madre…

Al parecer, aquello lo desarmó. Se refugió en mi pecho por muchos segundos, y yo supe, aunque él no hiciera sonido alguno, que estaba demasiado emocionado. Abracé su cabeza mientras le besaba los cabellos —Te amo, te amo mucho. Te amo como no tienes idea…

— Asuna…

Tomé la alianza de su mano y cuando iba a colocarla en mi dedo vi que tenía una frase grabada del lado de adentro. La acerqué a mis ojos para leer. De un costado se veía _Asuna & Kazuto_ junto a la fecha de hoy. Y del extremo opuesto —¿Y & A? Son las iniciales de los nombres de tus padres —murmuré con voz suave.

—Yukito y Aoi —respondió besando el anillo antes de deslizarlo con suavidad en mi dedo anular —Cuando mamá me dio la sortija tuve miedo de que no te entrara… necesitaba un modelo actual. Así que mientras dormías esta madrugada te quité aquella. De todas formas, el único arreglo que tuvieron que hacer fue encoger el anillo un poco más, pues al parecer los dedos de mamá eran un poco mas anchos que los tuyos.

—¿Y no pensaste que podría sufrir un colapso mental y pensar que la había perdido?

—Sinceramente no, Asuna —se rió, y como acto reflejo volvió a besar mi mano. Cuando iba a repetir la acción, intercepté sus labios y lo besé raudamente —Te amo, gracias por decir que sí una vez más… —susurró contra mi boca.

Nos separamos e inmediatamente le extendí mi mano desnuda para que colocara la otra alianza en el dedo contrario. Riendo entre dientes hizo lo que le pedía, y de un tirón se puso de pie, llevándome consigo. Me refugié en su pecho mientras bajo las luces artificiales de la noche observaba con cariño la nueva sortija. Era pequeña y delicada. Sin duda Aoi debió tener un gusto fino y exquisito.

Me sentía orgullosa e importante por continuar de esta forma la historia de los padres de Kazuto-kun.

—Ya que la subcomandante se ve tan hermosa esta noche, y viendo que acaba de aceptar casarse conmigo, otra vez, ¿que tal si salimos a cenar? Aun espero mi obsequio de aniversario de su parte, aunque sospecho que este vendrá más tarde y no será apto para todo público.

Me reí sonoramente. ¡Cuánto amo a este hombre! Las palabras se quedan cortas para expresar lo que siento por él. Sonreí —Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

—Lo sé, yo también. Y lo sabes.

•

•

_Feliz aniversario a la OTP más hermosa y perfecta que pueda existir._

_Sumi~_


End file.
